


Loving You is Why I Do the Things I Do

by castielsangel_x



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Blind Date, Drabble Collection, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: A collection of drabbles between Detective Sonny Carisi and ADA Rafael Barba. It ranges from friendship to NSFW.





	1. Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlour AU

“You’re here again?”

 

Sonny Carisi looked up from his sketchpad from where he sat, one long leg crossed over the other, on the window bench of the flower shop, turning his head in the direction of the voice that spoke to him. Rafael Barba had noticed how often the younger man frequented his shop with an extra pencil behind his ear and his sketchbook in hand, admiring the colourful bouquets of flowers and rare plants. He concentrated hard on his drawings, his tongue poking out between his teeth. He was rather adorable, attractive even. He enjoyed watching him indulge in his passion right here in his shop. Rafael leaned on the counter, coffee cup in hand as Sonny smiled in his direction.

 

“Morning, Rafael,” he said. “Just admiring the new additions to the shop …” He held up his sketchpad and let Rafael see his drawings. Sonny was an amazing artist, he and his friend’s, Amanda and Nick, had just opened the tattoo shop just across the street from Rafael’s shop. They were a talented trio and Rafael spoke to them often, Sonny more often than the other two. He admired the drawings Sonny showed him, smiling at the young man.

 

“You’re a talented guy, Sonny,” he said. “Busy today?”

 

“Got a full schedule today. Amanda’s gonna add a new tattoo to my arm later today too. About time I got a new one,” he said. Rafael’s eyes fell to Sonny’s arms, which were covered with colourful artwork, his shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows to show it all off. He had a tattoo that peeked out over the top of his shirt collar too, making Rafael wonder how much of the rest of his body was covered in ink.

 

“You’re going to run out of space, then what will you do?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I’ve plenty of room left, you just can’t see,” he said, winking at the other man. Rafael blushed at his words, his mind wandering. “If  _ you _ ever want inked, you come and see me.” The other man smiled into his coffee cup.

 

“I may take you up on that,” Rafael said and Sonny’s mouth fell open, not expecting him to say that.

 

“Yeah? Well, that’s settled. You come book in with me,” he said with another quick wink. Rafael smiled back and he continued to watch Sonny draw the flowers he saw in front of him until the door opened and Amanda poked her head in.

 

“Morning, Barba …” she called before she turned to Sonny. “Your 10am is here early, Sonny. Ready to get started?” Sonny closed over his sketchpad and put the pencil back behind his other ear before he stood, straightening his waistcoat. 

 

“Be over in a few minutes,” he said and Amanda nodded, disappearing out the door again. Sonny moved up to the counter, leaning down on his elbows, eyes meeting Rafael’s. “So … are we going to ignore the elephant in the room here?”

 

“I’m not sure I follow …” Rafael said, leaning down on his own elbows, face to face with Sonny, his eyes tracing over the colourful artwork on Sonny’s skin.

 

“I like you, Rafael. You’re a good man. Not everyone would let me sit and sketch in their shop and you’ve let me do it with no complaint since day one. You’re also smokin’ hot and, to tell the truth, I come over to sketch but I like being in your company. You’re like the added bonus to your already amazing shop,” he said and Rafael felt his cheeks burn hot, standing up straight and clearing his throat, but Sonny carried on speaking before he could get a chance. “Do you want to get a drink sometime, or dinner?”

 

“Sonny, you’re great, really. But I’m at least ten years older than you …”

 

“Pfft, who doesn’t like an older man?” Sonny teased, smirking which made Rafael smile too, looking down at the counter to hide his blushing. “Come on, Raf. Maybe one day you can see all my tattoos, huh?” He shuffled his elbows forward on the counter, closer to Rafael, before he reached with one hand for Rafael’s, his own heavily inked skin against the older man’s blank canvas a vast contrast. Rafael looked down at their hands, the blood red rose tattooed on the back of Sonny’s hand before joining up to another piece on his forearm and further up, disappearing under his shirtsleeve. He touched the back of Sonny’s hand with his fingers, tracing the lines of the designs that suited the man beautifully. How he’d love to trace the rest of his body with his fingers too. He sighed gently before he met Sonny’s eyes once more. He was ready to speak when Sonny suddenly piped up again. “Listen, I gotta go start my 10am. Come by the shop later. Give you time to think about my offer. I get off at six.” Rafael swallowed hard but nodded, removing his hand from Sonny’s and letting the other man gather up his sketchpad and go for the door.

 

“Okay.”

 

“See you later, Raf.” Then he was gone. Rafael let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He took another drink of his coffee, which was now cold, before the phone ringing startled him. He wasn’t going to be able to focus for the rest of the day. 

 

\-------

 

He closed the shop at five like he normally did, staying back to do some inventory and prep a few orders for the next day but before he knew it, six rolled around and he left the shop, jacket on and messenger bag flung over his shoulder as he locked the door behind him and moved across the street to the tattoo parlour, the light up sign in the window still declaring ‘we’re open’. He slipped in the door, rock music playing over the speakers in the waiting area. Nick was sitting behind the reception desk, his own sketchpad open on the desk in front of him, looking up at the sound of the door opening. He smiled at Rafael, nodding his head at him.

“Hey, Barba. Sonny’s just about done. He said you’d be in,” Nick said. Rafael nodded. “Take a seat.” Rafael put his bag down on the chair and he took a seat, picking up one of the portfolios on the table, labeled ‘Sonny Carisi.’ He opened it and flicked through the designs, which truly showed just how talented Sonny was. There was a few pictures of him when he was in the middle of a session with a client, smiling brightly and laughing, obviously putting the client at ease. He truly was a gentleman. Voices suddenly made him look up and the beaded curtain over the door moved and Sonny stepped out, minus his waistcoat and shirt, jeans slung low on his hips so the waistband of his boxers were showing. Sonny stopped at the sight of Rafael with his portfolio on his knee, smiling brightly at him.

 

“Hey,” he said, turning his body completely towards Rafael. It gave the older man a chance to see the tattoos on his chest. He had a wrapped up bicep and up to his shoulder, indicating a new tattoo. He could see the colours through the wrap, excited to see it once it was healed. But the rest of his body was lean and toned and he was sure he could feel himself drooling. He closed over the book and put it back on the table, standing from the chair. Nick handed Sonny his shirt and Rafael found that he was disappointed that he was covering up. 

 

“I, um … I wondered if your offer of dinner was still on the table?” he asked. Sonny grinned as he buttoned up his shirt, tucking himself in before he pulled on his waistcoat.

 

“Sure is. What do you fancy?” he asked and Rafael bit his lip to stop himself saying  _ you _ . 

 

“There’s that new Italian place down the street,” he said. 

 

“Sounds perfect,” Sonny said, stepping close to Rafael. He lifted his hand to Rafael’s cheek and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. The older man allowed the kiss before he realised that Nick and Amanda were standing there, huge grins on their faces. Sonny looked over his shoulder at them, rolling his eyes. “Come on …” he took Rafael’s hand. ”Let’s go.”

 

“Lead the way.”


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2. Sonny has an unexpected visitor at Rafael's apartment.

It was still far too early when Rafael’s alarm went off for work, the shrill noise startling Sonny from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, the arm that was under his neck moving from underneath him to reach to turn it off. He turned against his boyfriend’s side, slinging one arm over his waist. It was his first day off in almost two weeks and he had intended to make the most of it until he was rudely awoken. Rafael cuddled against him, holding him close, fingers resting just under the waistband of his boxer shorts. He kissed him on the forehead before he began to extract himself from the embrace.

 

“No, no, no,” Sonny said. “Stay, Raf. You’re so warm.” Rafael chuckled.

 

“I wish I could lie here with you all day, but I have to go to work. Not all of us have the luxury of a day off,” he said and Sonny cracked an eye open. 

 

“Luxury? Pfft,” he said, finally letting Rafael go. “You in court today?”

 

“Not today. Meetings with Rita Calhoun and the DA today, plenty of paperwork to catch up with too,” he said. “I’ll be home for dinner though.”

 

“Good. I’m glad,” Sonny said and he ran his hand over Rafael’s back. Rafael got out of bed and he leaned down and kissed Sonny’s lips gently.

 

“You go back to sleep,” he whispered before he moved to the bathroom, Sonny watching him go before he closed his eyes again, dozing lightly. He heard the shower running and then Rafael moving around in the bathroom, no doubt doing his usual shaving routine, even though Sonny loved him with some stubble. He pulled the sheets up over him again and curled himself around Rafael’s pillow, taking in the scent of his boyfriend’s cologne. He opened his eyes to see Rafael get dressed, the sight just as good as watching him get undressed. Rafael looked over his shoulder to her boyfriend as he was pulling his shirt on, smiling at him softly. 

 

“You’re so hot, Raf …” Sonny mumbled into the pillow. “How’d I get so lucky?”

 

“Sap …” the older man answered with a smile before knotting his tie experly and shrugging on his waistcoat. Sonny hugged the pillow closer and closed his eyes again. He felt the bed dip gently as Rafael sat to put on his shoes before he leaned over the bed and kissed Sonny on the side of the mouth. “I’ll see you later. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Raf …” he said and Rafael left, closing the bedroom door behind him. Sonny settled down to sleep again, only waking when a text came through on his phone. He reached for the phone, squinting against the light on the screen. The time read quarter past eleven and an unopened message from Rafael was on the screen, telling him that he missed his presence at the office and that his meeting with Rita was far too long. Sonny grinned before he slid out of bed and grabbed his towel heading for the shower when a noise from the living room caught his attention. There was a clatter suddenly and he went for the gun on his nightstand, moving quietly from the bedroom into the hallway and down to the living room, hiding out of sight the best he could. He could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and he swallowed hard before he cocked his gun.

 

“Stop right there …” he shouted and the person standing in Rafael’s kitchen jumped in fright, dropping grocery bags everywhere before turning in Sonny’s direction. He held the gun tight as the woman in front of him stared at him with wide eyes, hand over her heart. “Who are you and how did you get in?” The woman looked him up and down, looking so confused.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” she challenged back and Sonny frowned.

 

“I’m a police officer and I asked you a question,” he said.

 

“I am Lucia Barba and I have a key because this is my son’s apartment,” she said, looking highly pissed off. If Sonny could have wished for anything in his life at that moment it would have been for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He put the safety back on his gun and held up his hands, moving to put it on the kitchen counter.

 

“Mrs Barba … I am so sorry … oh God, I’m so embarrassed,” he said. She stalked up to him and she poked him in his bare chest, deep frown between her brows.

 

“Who are you?” she said.

 

“I’m Sonny Carisi, ma’am. Rafael is my …” he started before he paused. Had Rafael told his mother about them? Did she know he was gay? Oh God, what should he do? He took a deep breath. “Rafael is, um … he’s my boyfriend.” Her eyes widened slightly and he felt more naked than he already was under her gaze. He stood there in his boxers in front of his boyfriend’s mother and he’d never felt so embarrassed in his life. “I can, um … “ He was going to offer to leave but Rafael had made it very clear he could stay as often as he liked. “I’ll go put some clothes on.”

 

“Wait …” Lucia said and Sonny looked her in the eye, cheeks red. “My Rafi has never officially told me he liked men. I knew he had a boyfriend before Harvard but I never brought it up. If he is happy with you, Sonny, then I’m happy he’s happy.” Sonny let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding before he moved forward and hugged Lucia tight against him, momentarily forgetting just how little clothes he was wearing.

 

“You don’t know how much that means to me … or what it would mean to Rafael,” he said with a smile before he jumped back from her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you before … I’ll help.” He indicated the groceries that had fallen from her hands when he startled her. She smiled and shook her head.

 

“It’s okay, honey. You go get dressed. I just like to bring Rafael some groceries. He never has food here when I visit. I like to make sure he eats,” she said.

 

“I try hard to make sure he eats too. He’s good at forgetting,” he said. “I’m going to shower.” Lucia nodded and she picked up the bags and went to put the groceries away. Sonny grabbed his towel and went back towards the bathroom to change.

 

\------

 

Rafael sighed deeply as he got off the elevator, unable to wait to have Sonny in his arms again. He approached the door and took out his key, only to hear excited laughter and music from within the apartment. He frowned upon hearing two voices and he quickly unlocked the door and entered, the delicious aroma of whatever was cooking filling his nostrils. The music was coming from the kitchen so he put down his briefcase and shrugged off his trenchcoat before he went. He stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of Sonny and his mother in the kitchen together, dinner cooking on the stove while Sonny twirled his mother to the music, dancing together and laughing. Rafael stood staring, mouth hanging open as he watched his boyfriend and his mother bond. They hadn’t noticed him yet as Lucia laughed as Sonny danced with her before she took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek, Sonny looking so happy. That was when he saw Rafael over Lucia’s shoulder.

 

“Rafael!” he exclaimed happily and he moved past Lucia to his man, pressing a kiss to his lips and slipping an arm around his waist. Lucia watched with a smile before she moved to give her son a kiss.

 

“ _ Mi hijo _ , why have you not introduced me to this lovely young man before now?” she asked, pinching Sonny’s cheek. Rafael swallowed hard before he spoke.

 

“I didn’t know how you would react to me … being gay,” he said. 

 

“I knew, Rafael,” she said, reaching to cup her son's cheek. “I just didn’t feel it was my place to be involved in your private life. If you love a man, that’s your business. I’ll support you. I love you,  _ mijo _ .” He moved forward and wrapped his mother in a hug, kissing her cheek gently.

 

“Thanks  _ mami _ ,” he said.

 

“Go and get changed. Sonny and I will plate up dinner,” she said. He nodded and he left her embrace to go change in the bedroom, realising that he could have told his mother a long time ago because she loved him for who he was. She really was the best woman and he couldn’t have asked for a better mother. A hand on his made him turn before he entered the bedroom, turning to see Sonny there. He smiled at Rafael and took him by the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“So, you and my mother look as thick as thieves,” Rafael said, running his hands up Sonny’s back as he held him close.

 

“Well, I need to admit to you that I pointed my gun at her this morning, so we got to know each other,” he replied and at Rafael’s wide eyes. “I knew you were at a meeting and I heard someone in the apartment this morning once I got out of bed. I felt terrible. But I will admit to you right now that I love her and I want to keep her.” Rafael laughed and pulled Sonny in for another kiss.

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he said between kisses. 

 

“Go get changed, handsome. Let’s have dinner with your mom and then I’ll show you how much I’ve missed you later,” he said with one more quick kiss and a wink.

 

“I can’t wait.”


	3. Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3. Rita sets Rafael up on a blind date ...

Rafael looked at his watch; forty-five minutes ago his date should have been there but no one had turned up. He tried not to feel disappointed. His friend Rita had set him up, letting him know in simple terms that he needed to take the stick out of his ass and have some really good sex. He had rolled his eyes and told her he wasn’t interested, but after careful thought, he changed his mind, agreeing to the date only. Yet there he was, the butt of every joke, stood up by someone he didn’t even know. He could feel the eyes of the other restaurant customers on him, the waiter looking at him with pity. He threw the rest of his scotch down his neck before he dug out his wallet, ready to throw money down on the table when someone dropped down into the seat opposite him. He looked up into the eyes of an attractive young man, light brown hair which was greying at the temples, wearing a fitted suit and looking good enough to eat. His collar was open and he was smiling softly. Rafael went to open his mouth but the man spoke first.

 

“You looked a little lonely, handsome …” he said, his accent broad.

 

“Are you Rita’s friend?” Rafael asked, swallowing hard as he looked over the attractive man in front of him.

 

“Sonny Carisi,” he said, reaching across the table to shake his hand. 

 

“Rafael Barba,” the older man replied and took the hand offered to him. He felt himself relax at the touch of Sonny’s hand against his, his embarrassment lifting now that he wasn’t sitting alone. “I must confess, I didn’t think anyone was going to show.” Sonny dropped his hand and shrugged of his suit jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair before he turned back to the table, eyes meeting Rafael’s, drinking him in. 

 

“Well, here I am. Drink?” Sonny asked and Rafael nodded, signalling for the waiter, who looked relieved that he could finally serve his table rather than watch him with pitying eyes. Rafael ordered a scotch and Sonny a beer, before they looked through their menus. Rafael found his eyes drifting over the top of the menu to look at his date, taking in how attractive he was. Rita hadn’t divulged if his date had been male or female, she being one of the only ones who knew that he liked both men and women. She had only told him that she had set him up with a friend and that she hoped he liked who it was. So far, Sonny ticked all the boxes in the looks department so they were off to a fine start. Sonny lifted his eyes over the top of his menu and Rafael looked back down quickly, blushing at being caught staring. He didn’t notice Sonny’s smirk. The waiter came back over with their drinks before taking their food order.

 

“So …” Sonny began. “Rafael. What do you do?” Rafael frowned for a moment.

 

“Rita didn’t tell you?” he asked, quite surprised. Rita was someone who would have bummed him up chronically to sell him to some poor sod. Sonny hesitated for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I told her I wanted to ask the questions. If she told me, what would be the point of this?” he said and Rafael could see his point. 

 

“I’m a lawyer. Have been for the past twenty years. It’s all I’ve ever known since I left school and went to Harvard,” he said. 

 

“Harvard? Wow. I’m definitely jealous of that,” Sonny said, taking a sip of his beer. He leaned forward on his elbows at the table and smiled. “I’m only doing night classes at Fordham. I was a beat cop for a while but then did some stints in various SVU precincts. Looking to hopefully transfer to Manhattan.”

 

“I work closely on some cases with Manhattan SVU. I hope you get what you want one day and are able to transfer,” Rafael said, swirling his scotch around in his glass before taking a sip. 

 

“I wanted to be a priest when I was young, my cousins do it and I wanted to do it too. But I like police work,” Sonny said.

 

“A priest eh? Religious family?” he asked and Sonny nodded.

 

“Oh yeah,” he replied. Their conversation was easy and flowed easily, and when their food arrived at the table, it continued to flow just as easily. They had a lot more in common than Rafael originally thought and Sonny made him laugh more than he had laughed in the past. He was easy to talk to and he was a good listener too. Rafael felt more at ease than he had in a long time. Once the food had passed, the ordered more drinks and Rafael found he would love to see this man again. Once their plates were cleared away, Rafael excused himself to the bathroom. On his way there, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, showing Rita’s name on the screen.

 

“Hello?” he answered.

 

“ _ Rafael. I’ve only just managed to call you. I’m so sorry, your date had to cancel but she lost your number to let you know,”  _ she said and Rafael froze. She? 

 

“Um, it’s fine … don’t … don’t worry about it,” he said. “I, um … I’m going home now anyway.” 

 

_ “I’m so sorry, Rafael,” _ she said. Rafael felt his blood boil. Who the hell was Sonny Carisi then?

 

“It’s fine, really. I’ll see you on Monday,” he said, hanging up the phone. He didn’t bother with the bathroom before he stomped back upstairs to the restaurant and back to the table, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, startling Sonny.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, looking genuinely worried. Rafael fished out his wallet and threw some money down on the table, frowning deeply at Sonny.

 

“I don’t appreciate being made a fool out of,” he said. “I’ve just had a surprise call from my friend to say my date couldn’t make it, that  _ she  _ had lost my number. Now, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I’m leaving.” He said everything through his teeth, making Sonny aware of how angry he was but without causing too much of a scene. “Have a drink on me, Mr Carisi. You deserve one for your world class acting this evening.” He pulled on his coat and he headed in the direction of the door.

 

“Wait, Rafael …” he heard Sonny call after him. He left the restaurant and moved along the street, aware of the footsteps following him. “Rafael!” The man in question stopped and whirled round to look at Sonny, who stopped suddenly so he didn’t run into him.

 

“I know what happened. You saw me sitting there, waiting on a date who didn’t show up and you felt sorry for me, so you decided to make me think that you were my date. That is a new level of low,” he said. Sonny looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

 

“No, that’s not … Rafael, I didn’t feel sorry for you,” he said. “Look, I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I’ve followed every case you’ve been part of because I want to be a successful lawyer like you. I look up to you. I’ve read every paper you’ve written on law and your work at SVU is unprecedented. I saw you sitting alone for so long and I knew if I didn’t sit with you, I’d regret not taking the chance to speak to you. When you asked if I was your date, I couldn’t say no …” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at Rafael apologetically. “I’m sorry if I made you think that I sat with you out of sympathy because I most certainly did not.” Rafael was shocked at his explanation. 

 

“Why didn’t you just say something?” he asked.

 

“I was afraid you’d tell me to get lost,” Sonny said. “Everything aside, I enjoyed our time together tonight, Rafael. I’m sorry I didn’t explain myself. I’ll go now …” He turned from Rafael, ready to walk away when a hand grabbed his and whirled him back around to face him, grabbing and pulling on his tie, lips meeting his passionately right there in the middle of the street. Sonny was startled for a moment and felt Rafael ready to pull back, so he deepened the kiss to keep him there longer. His hands cupped the older man’s face, pressing close, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before they parted, breathless against each other.

 

“Well ... “ Rafael said, clearing his throat. “That was nice.”

 

“It was,” Sonny agreed. 

 

“So, can I see you again?” the older man asked, smiling up at Sonny. 

 

“You sure can.”


End file.
